


Star

by SylvanFreckles



Series: Twelve Days of Fictmas 2020 [11]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Winter Star, Winter Storms, based on my save file, power outtage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFreckles/pseuds/SylvanFreckles
Summary: It's the night of the Feast of the Winter Star, but an unexpected storm has swept in through the valley and everyone is stranded at home. But even when it isn't visible, the Winter Star still shines down on the valley to protect those who seek it.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Twelve Days of Fictmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055069
Kudos: 30





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I married Sebastian. Shut up. You did, too!
> 
> Writing in the middle of a nice Christmas Rain. Welcome to the south, y'all.

I let the wind help slam the door behind me, stamping my snowy boots on the mud mat for a moment before leaning down to pry them off. The power had been out at the farm for almost an hour now, thanks to the winter storm that had blown in just in time to cancel the yearly Feast of the Winter Star.

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asked from his spot in front of the hearth. He'd lit the emergency lanterns and built up a roaring fire while I was out tending to the livestock, and our son, Thomas, was curled up in his lap staring at the flames.

“Barn and coop are holding,” I replied, shucking out of my winter coat to hang it on a peg. “Radiators are down until the power comes back on, but they're cozy enough in there.”

Thomas's head peeked out at me over his father's arm. “Is Jack okay?”

“Jack's fine,” I said. I sat down against the couch next to Sebastian and wriggled under the blankets he'd spread over their laps. “She's tucked up with the other chickens getting a good night's sleep.”

He stared at me for a few more seconds, all big, red-rimmed eyes and a runny nose beneath a flop of gingery hair. “What if she's scared?”

“She's not scared.” Jack was his favorite chicken—a beautiful, cream-colored hen descended from the chickens I'd bought my first year on the farm. “When I left her she was squished in with Charlie, snoozing away.”

Thomas still struggled to get out of his father's arms. “But the coop could fall down! Or-or she could get cold! We should bring her in, Mama!”

“Snugglebug,” I caught his little, flailing hands and leaned in until our noses were almost touching. “She wouldn't be happy in the house. We don't have any straw or chicken feed, and Otis might chase her!”

Of course, one look at the fat, orange tabby stretched out in front of the heart would disprove that idea, but Thomas settled down in his father's lap a little more. “She's okay?” he asked plaintively.

Great star, this kid could melt my heart. “I promise, Thomas. Jack is just fine. You can go visit her as soon as the sun rises, okay?”

Thomas sagged, letting Sebastian tug him back down into the blankets. “Okay.”

Crisis averted. Thomas was a little too much like me, in that he was stubborn when he saw something he wanted...and way too much like his father, in that one look into those dark eyes had me promising the moon. “Did you get through on the radio?”

Sebastian nodded before tugging Thomas back against his chest to rest his chin on the boy's head. “Clint answered from the community center. Some of the townspeople are sheltering up there. Looks like everyone's accounted for.”

“Linus?”

“My mom grabbed him as soon as the storm hit. He might lose his tent, but he's safe.”

I let out a sigh of relief. The storm had fallen on us so quickly that there hadn't been time to take the back trail to get to my friend. Sebastian smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me close. He knew I would have been back out in that storm in a moment if any of our friends were in danger.

“I guess we can thank the Winter Star that we're all safe,” I said, resting my head on Sebastian's shoulder.

“Mama?” Thomas asked sleepily. “Tell me about the Star?”

I hesitated, stroking one hand over his soft hair. This was usually Willy's job, but the feast had been delayed due to the storm. “Well, the Winter Star only shines once a year over the valley. On that night it's the only star in the sky, and legends say it guided the first settlers to this valley a long time ago.”

“Travelers would come from far and near to see it,” Sebastian continued, picking up the thread of the story. He was much more familiar with it, as he'd lived most of his life in the valley while I was a relative newcomer. “They said that anyone who looked at the Winter Star would be blessed with good fortune.”

“Is it still there?” Thomas asked. He was rubbing his hand under his nose, smearing snot and tears all over his face. Rather than climb out of the warm nest by the fire I picked up a corner of the blanket and gently wiped his face with it.

“Definitely,” I answered. “The Winter Star is there, even when we can't see it. On nights like this, when we can't look up to it, we can still be certain that it's watching over us.”

Thomas sniffed again. “So the storm won't knock it down?”

“Nope. Nothing can knock the Winter Star down.”

“What about the house?”

“Don't be silly,” I teased, tapping his nose with my finger. “How could our house knock the Winter Star out of the sky?”

That finally earned me a giggle. We were doing our best here, but I knew the storm was still scary. The wind howled and rattled the windows, the trees groaned and cracked under the ice, and it seemed like the world was ending right outside our door.

“Grandma Robin would be so upset if she knew you were worried about the house,” I finally said. I let Sebastian pull me in closer and took both of Thomas's hands. “This house has weathered storms a lot bigger than this; we'll be safe until it passes. I promise.”

Thomas was blinking heavily now, nestled back against Sebastian's shoulder. I gently brushed the hair back from his eyes.

Sebastian surprised me by starting to hum. I glanced up at him and he smiled down at me, dark hair falling across his eyes.

It wasn't a traditional carol or anything, but Sam had gone through a phase where he wanted to make “cultural” music for Pelican Town. That had mostly meant making up songs about the festivals we celebrated, and none of them had really taken off...except the one about the Winter Star.

(Then again I might be biased, as Sebastian had helped him with the lyrics for that one.)

_May the light of the Winter Star guide you;  
May you heart never fail through the storm.  
With the hope of the Star there inside you;  
May its light keep you safe until dawn_

Thomas's eyes slid closed with a contented sigh, and I shared a smile with my husband.

Storm without, family within, Winter Star above. Nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I name my coop animals after Supernatural characters! Sam and Eileen are brown chickens, Jack and Kelly are white chickens, Dean and Cas are void chickens, Ellen and Jo are ducks, Charlie and Kara are rabbits, and Balthazar and Bobby are dinosaurs. What? I have hobbies!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Next time: Belonging - "Hey, I like the gray! It's very...paternal."


End file.
